


And When I Think Of It, I Never Really Had You.

by rosegallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Study, I'm Sorry, It's sad lmao, M/M, Mick is sad, Set in season 3 after ian leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegallavich/pseuds/rosegallavich
Summary: It's weird, he thinks. Losing someone you never really had in the first place.





	And When I Think Of It, I Never Really Had You.

It’s hard. Acting like he doesn’t care.

Acting as one of the only things…. No the ONLY thing that brought him true happiness, wasn’t there anymore. Wasn’t there to make him feel complete. No, it was undeniably hard.

Yet, denial was the only thing that he could do, and even then, it wasn’t fully his to control.

He wasn’t allowed to be in denial when Terry told him about the marriage. He wasn’t allowed to be in denial when Svetlana told him of the pregnancy. And now Gallagher had to go and worm his way into his mind so that even when he tried his hardest, he couldn’t be in denial about him either.

It’s weird, he thinks. Losing someone you never really had in the first place.

Sure, he had Gallagher when they were together, but he knew he wasn’t the only one that had him. Kash, Ned, and other mindless fucks. At least, Mickey likes to pretend that those were mindless.

Sometimes, he likes to pretend that he was the only one that Gallagher cared about.  
The only one that Gallagher wanted to be with.  
The one that he would have waited for.

But he knows that’s not true.

Because now he was gone. Gallagher was gone. **_His_** Gallagher.

Although that isn’t particularly true either.

He didn’t think it was fair either that Mandy got to have Lip AND Ian. If she got Lip, it only seemed logical that Mickey got to have Ian.

And for a while, it seemed like he did. That they both had that understanding of, **_yes… you’re the one that I chose._**

And as soon as the feeling was there, it was gone.

Gone with him… off to some ‘Stan to get his head blown off because the thought of that seemed better than sticking around to wait for Mickey.

Mickey knew he wasn’t enough, but sometimes he liked to pretend that he was. Even if just for a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i got sad and i wanted to write something about mick in season 3. so... here's this.


End file.
